A-Cup
by HTTYDGirls
Summary: Heather is not amused by Steven Jorgenson's disappointment over the fact that she has small boobs. She is perfectly fine with the way she looks and she knows that her boyfriend wouldn't want her in any other way. T for language.


Steven Jorgenson was an ass. The nerve of that guy and that disgusting list he had created and shared around with his loser friends.

His written words still stuck to Heather's mind and made her want to gag.

So what if she had small boobs? At least they were natural and not surgically enhanced like Kylie Jenner's. So many young guys these days were brainwashed into thinking that the girls they saw on social media or the big screen were all around natural, and that is how every girl is supposed to look like. Little did they know that all of them have had plastic surgery procedures done. Be it their nose, boobs, butt or lips. It was all implants and fillers, artificial substances injected into their bodies to "improve" them. Some even have had jaw surgery or removed their ribs to achieve a tinier waist. Was that really what the world considered beautiful nowadays? To look completely like a pefect plastic doll? What about when these girls got older? Was it worth the pain, the blotchy skin and scars?

Heather's older cousin had a breast argumentation a few years back and it had resulted in saggy boobs and stretched skin. Not to mention leakage and so much back pain. And what of those who had naturally big boobs? Well the same applied for them sadly. The older they got, the saggier their boobs would become since they were so heavy and stretched the skin out. Heather's cousin had ended up taking breast a reduction eventually and made peace with the fact that she was a small chested woman.

Steven Jorgenson could drool over Cami and her boobs all he wanted, it wasn't going to make the blonde like him back suddenly. Cami was a good friend of Heather's and she was just as disgusted by Steven and his perverse, creepy views as Heather herself was.

Unfortunately quite a few guys of her generation were like Steven Jorgenson, but not all. There were many decent ones too but they were usually more quiet. Heather's best friend Astrid's longtime boyfriend Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock was one of those good guys. Hiccup had even gone the extra mile to declare himself as a male feminist, which meant he was an equalist, not a self-hater like some ignorant people believed the word to mean, despite knowing guys like Steven were going to bully and mock him for it, calling him "feminazi" and weak just because Hayden actually respected women and treated them as human beings. Little did guys like Steven know that this was exactly the reason _why_ Hiccup had a girlfriend and they did not. The same could be said for Cami's boyfriend Thuggory who, just like Hiccup, was not looking for a porn star look-alike for a girlfriend but a beautiful soul to match his own.

Steven could go back to his basement and watch porn videos. That was never going to make a real life girl like him. Especially with all the filth filled up in his mind. Even if he somehow managed to trap a girl, he would most likely end up as a cheater and an abusive asshole considering the ugly, sexist views he held.

Heather saw her boyfriend Eret shoot Steven a glare as he passed him by. Like Hiccup and Thuggory, Eret was a respectful and decent guy, and definitely not afraid to stand up for other people, especially girls. He was the sweetest guy, in fact a walking proof that not all jocks were mindless douchebags like Steven. Even though Cami had the "ideal" body, Eret had always wanted to be with Heather. It was because he cared more about the person underneath than the boob or butt size. "Only immature little boys care about that," he had said. "Real men like real women, in any shape and form."

Heather smiled at him as he walked over to her and pulled her in for a loving hug, followed by the sweetest kiss. Soon Cami's boyfriend Thuggory joined them and from the corner of her eye, Heather saw Steven turn green with envy as he stood all alone by himself, probably contemplating going home to mausterbate or read erotic fanfiction since that's how far his sex life stretched. He had no other meaning in his life.

She almost felt sorry for him. The keyword being _almost_.


End file.
